Memories
by MsChaoticSloth
Summary: Sequel to Curiosity killed the cat. They had finally made it and they were happy, but with a war starting and new problems arising can the two make it through together or for that matter alive. (RoachxGhost)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :)**

**This story is a sequel from Curiosity killed the cat, I thought that story had a good finish and that it needed to end there because of Ghost taking such a step he did with Roach but I had noticed that I really did start the Mw2 storyline with the mission cliffhanger so I decided to carry it on with another story, so its still about Roach and Ghost all the drama they go through as well as the Mw2 missions. **

**I don't know if you would need to read Curiosity killed the cat to understand this one, it may help to understand there relationship a bit more but its up to you. **

**Hope you enjoy and have a great day :) **

* * *

Roach was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about the past two months; him and Ghost had been pretty good. Of course, they still argued and disagreed about things, but Roach couldn't be happier. He loved being with Ghost, he loved waking up next to him, and he loved falling asleep in Ghost's arms. Roach's door slowly opened as Ghost made his way in.

Roach sat up as Ghost sat down on the bed, "You okay?" Ghost asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm great. You?" Roach couldn't help the big grin on his face, causing Ghost to smirk, "Why so happy?"

"I don't know, I just feel really good." Roach shrugged, thinking about his and Ghost relationship had just put him in a really good mood.

It had been so hard at times, but he knew it was all worth it, that he loved the man sitting next to him more than anything, and that was the reason for the big stupid grin on his face.

_Roach was just release from the infirmary, and he couldn't be happier. He was so sick of seeing the same room every day. He did leave a few of times, to go on a walk, but Ghost would always be there, making sure he was safe. Roach loved it, but Ghost never let him stay away from the hospital too long, scared Roach would hurt himself. Roach walked into his room, smelling his own sweet scent. Oh, how he missed the smell of moulding food and B.O. Roach narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the smell of B.O. It seemed ten times stronger than normal. He lifted up his arm and sniffed under his arm; his head flew back from the smell. It was vile! He then remembered, he hadn't had a shower since he had been in the hospital; how he had only smelled it now was a mystery to him. Roach got his towels and got ready to go take a shower. He was just about to open his door, when it swung open, Ghost standing there with a smile on his face. Ghost pushed past Roach and made his way into the room, collapsing on the bed, "Where you going?"_

_Roach sighed, shaking his head at Ghost actions, "For a shower. I'll be back in a minute, if you want to wait here?"_

_A mischievous smile appeared on Ghost's face, "A shower?"_

"_Yes." Roach half smiled, as he imagined the same idea as Ghost._

"_We...could..." Ghost got off the bed and made his way towards Roach, "You...know."_

_Roach stood there, with raised brows and a half smile, watching Ghost make his way over to him, the way he walked made Roach want him, "It has been a while."_

"_Yes, it has." Ghost spoke the words softly, as he wrapped his arms around Roach's hips, pulling their bodies together. He put his mouth close to Roach's ear, as he whispered the words, "What do you say?"_

_From just Ghost's words, Roach's breathing had hitched, "I say...yes." The two made their way to the showers, and walking in, Ghost pushed Roach up against the lockers. Roach smirked, "Not so worried about me anymore?" _

_Ghost let a small smirk out as he sucked at Roach's neck, but didn't answer him, as his hands made their way up Roach's shirt, feeling the muscles flex from his touch. Roach gasped from the coldness of Ghost's hands, but he didn't want them to be removed, he couldn't remember the last time the two got to do something like this. Roach was pulling and tugging on Ghost's hair, it had been so long and he needed this. Just as things were heating up, they heard voices on the other side of the door. Roach looked up at Ghost with a worried look, and Ghost backed away and stood by a locker, acting like he was shoving something in it, while Roach stood looking at the door. When it opened, Meat and Worm walked in. "Hey, guys." Worm said, with a nod while Meat walked in, with just a simple nod. _

_When the two made their way in to the showers, Ghost turned around to face Roach, "Sorry." Ghost mouthed the words, and Roach just returned with a soft smile and made his way into the showers, as Ghost left._

_Ghost was sitting at his desk, doing some paper work MacTavish had given him, when he heard a knock at the door. Getting up, he was surprised when he opened the door, to see Roach standing there, dripping wet, with just a towel around his waist. Roach narrowed his eyes when Ghost stood there, just staring at him._

_He sighed loudly, waving his hand in front of Ghost's face, "You gonna let me in?"_

_Ghost shook his head, "Oh, ermmm, yeah...come in."_

_Roach laughed, he didn't think it would catch Ghost so of guard, "You like?"_

_Ghost nodded his head, with a smirk, "Yeah, but there is just one problem." Ghost walked over to Roach and pulled off the towel, "That's much better."_

_Ghost placed a hand around Roach's neck and pulled their lips together, in an all-needy kiss, making their way over to the bed. Roach fell, as the back of his knees made contact with the frame of the bed. Ghost lay on top as he positioned himself between Roach's legs._

Roach sat there, smiling about the memory, causing a strange look from Ghost, "What are you smiling about?"

Roach shook his head, "I'm just thinking." He leaned up and gave Ghost a quick little peck.

Ghost playful rolled his eyes, "Well, you want to go for diner?"

Roach looked at the clock on his bedside table, seeing it was 1800, "Yeah, sure."

The two made their way to the mess hall, which was already pretty much packed. Lining up behind Toad and Archer, Roach tried to see what was being served.

"You're so impatient." Ghost said, as he watched Roach.

"I just want to know what's being served."

"We'll be there soon, just wait."

"But, if I wait until we're there, I'll be taking forever to decide on what to have."

Ghost, again, rolled his eyes as Roach carried on, trying to see what was being severed. Toad narrowed his eyes, as he looked at Archer, who just raised his brows; Toad gave a little look, indicating to the people behind them. Archer, still not understanding what Toad was trying to say, Toad gave up sighing. When Archer and Toad had gotten their food, they made their way over to the table, where they sat with Worm and Royce, who were in a deep discussion about guns. Archer watched Toad carefully, who seemed to be miles away. He leaned over and talked quietly, so the others couldn't hear him, "What's up with you?"

Archer's question made Toad jump a little, but it got his attention, "Nothing."

Toad shook his head, but it was clear to Archer something was bothering him. The two were sniping partners, he could read the man like the back of his own hand, "I know you dude. Come on, what's wrong?"

Archer still spoke quietly, making sure no one could hear him. Toad sighed, "I just think sometimes..." Toad didn't know what to say, he knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find a way to word it right.

"Think about what?" Archer was intrigued by what his friend was on about, and didn't want to let it go until he found out what was going on. The two stopped, as they heard a loud laugh come from the table at the other end of the room. Looking over, they saw Roach laughing his head off, while he sat at a table with Ghost. This caused Toad to narrow his eyes, which Archer noticed, "Does this have something to do with Roach or Ghost? Or both?"

Toad shook his head, "The two just seem so...close." Toad felt as if the word 'close' wasn't right, but used it anyway, as he couldn't think of anything else.

"Close?"

"Yeah, I mean, they are always together lately. When there's free time, it just like...after Roach got hurt that time...Ghost is always by his side."

Archer smirked.

"What?" Toad protested, he didn't need Archer taking the piss.

"You know Ghost has a soft spot for that kid. Come on. most people do; just something about him. Ghost probably feels a bit protective, after what happened."

Toad looked over at the two laughing, narrowing his eyes. He didn't believe it, but he didn't want to seem like some freak that thought more of the twos friendship, "Yeah, you're probably right." So instead, he lied and agreed.

Roach quietly opened his door, looking up and down the corridor. When he saw it was clear, he made a run for Ghost's room, quickly opening the door and running in. Ghost was lying on the bed and smiled at Roach running in, "You panic too much."

Roach sighed, shaking his head, "I don't feel like having somebody find out about us."

Down the corridor, walking through the door, holding a glass off water, stood Toad. He heard a door opening and stood there, looking around. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Roach make his way out. Watching him carefully, Toad's mouth fell open, eyes wide when he saw Roach run into Ghost's room.

Ghost sat up on the bed as he reached out and grabbed Roach's hand, pulling him down on the bed, "We're careful, nobody's gonna find out." Ghost smirked, he had somehow gotten Roach under him. He leaned down and softly kissed Roach's neck, "You think that, but we will, if we're not careful."

Ghost stopped, sighing. Roach always panicked about this, and Ghost didn't understand why. They had been together for almost 6 months, and the guy still worried. Ghost knew that Roach wouldn't do anything, now that this was on his mind, so Ghost got off Roach and lay by his side. Roach rolled over so he was on his side, facing Ghost, "Don't you ever worry about it?"

Ghost turned to face Roach, "Sometimes...but I don't let it play on my mind too much, because then this happens."

"What happens?" Roach says, narrowing his eyes.

Ghost sighed, then covered his face with his hand, hoping to avoided the question, but it didn't work, as Roach pulled on Ghost's arm, removing the hand, "Come on, Ghost."

Ghost had a little small smile, "You freak out, and then you start asking questions, as in 'is this relationship normal', 'am I normal', you get depressed about being gay...I hate seeing you like that, and I try so hard to help, but you never want me near you."

Roach saw the sadness in Ghost's eyes, and he hated it. Roach placed his head on Ghost's chest, and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry. It's hard sometimes, and it scares me what they'll say if they find out."

Ghost started stroking his hand through Roach's hair, "I think they'll understand."

Roach looked up at Ghost, with raised brows, "You really think so?" The shock was clear in Roach's voice.

Ghost smiled and nodded, "I really do...I don't think we should just go around telling them, but if they ever did find out, then I don't think they'll care as much as you think they will."

Roach gave Ghost a soft smile before he lay his head back down on his chest, "I hope so."

It wasn't long until Roach had fallen asleep, as Ghost lay there looking out the window, up at the full moon and the starry sky. To be honest, he was terrified of what the others would say, but he didn't want Roach to keep panicking all the time, so instead he lied.

* * *

**Also a little note that the italic writing is flashbacks and memories. **

**Thank you JacksOnlyWench**


	2. Chapter 2

_Roach was looking at the DVDS the store had for sale. He hadn't heard of any of these films, and to him, none of them looked good, but he needed to pick one, as it was his and Ghost's plan for tonight. He looked around, wishing there was someone to help him pick, but Ghost wasn't here; he was getting food and told Roach straight up, he didn't care what they watched, so it was all up to Roach. Thinking this would be easier, Roach left the apartment straight away to come look for a film. Standing there, he was really starting to feel annoyed as a teenager came and stood next to him. She looked at Roach and couldn't help but stare; Roach could see her out of the corner of his eye, but it was also pissing him off, so he quickly picked a film before he stormed off._

_Roach walked into the apartment the two had rented for their away time, and collapsed on the couch. Ghost was in the kitchen, and watched Roach walk in and collapse. He walked over and leaned on the back of the couch, "What's up?"_

_Roach just groaned into the couch._

"_Not so much fun picking a DVD?" Ghost said, with a hint of sarcasm._

_Roach sat up, narrowing his eyes, "I thought it would be easy, because there are so many I hadn't seen, being at the base for so long, but no, they just all look shit."_

_Ghost tilted his head, "So, what did you get?"_

_Roach furrowed his brows, "I don't know."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_I got annoyed, so I picked a random film." Roach shrugged, as he reached in the carrier bag and pulled out a film. Looking it over, it didn't look that bad, "The Notebook." Roach said, nodding his head with some approval._

"_You got us a romantic?" Ghost said, horrified and not looking forward to watching it, at all._

_Roach looked up, "What?"_

"_It's a romantic." Ghost rolled his eyes as he looked at Roach, in disbelief, "You can't tell by the picture on the box?"_

"_Oh, well, it doesn't look to bad."_

"_Wait...you've never heard of The Notebook?" Ghost was shocked, he thought someone like Roach would be in love with such a film._

"_Nope."_

_Ghost got an evil idea, as he gave Roach a small smirk, "Okay, let's watch."_

_Roach watched Ghost carefully, he didn't believe Ghost would want to watch this sort of film without a reason, "I'm not having sex with you."_

_Ghost raised his brows, "What?"_

"_I'm not having sex because you let me watch this film."_

_Again, Ghost rolled his eyes, "I don't want sex...well I do, I always do, but I don't expect sex from you because I'll let you watch The Notebook." Ghost gave another small smile, and knew he would have to lie, otherwise Roach would keep thinking something odd was going on. "I kind of want to watch it." The words felt weird coming of his lips, but he knew he needed to say something._

_Roach watched him carefully, but really couldn't be bothered to care, "Okay then." The two got comfortable, and ready to watch the film with a bowl of popcorn and some beers with the light switched off._

_Tears ran down Roach's face, but he tried hard to hide them from Ghost. The film was heartbreaking, and things like this always got to Roach, he was such a soppy romantic. As the screen flickered with the two people lying on the bed, Roach felt his breathing hitch and he made a light noise, causing Ghost to look at him. When he did, Ghost couldn't help but smirk, "I knew it."_

_Roach quickly wiped away the tears, "You knew what?" his voice crackly, as he spoke through the tears._

"_Awwww..." sarcasm was clear in Ghost's voice, as he put his arms around Roach, hugging him, "Did that make you sad?"_

_Roach pushed Ghost away, "Fuck off."_

_Ghost couldn't help but smirk, "You're such a sappy person."_

"_I am not!"_

"_Look at you, crying at the fricking Notebook."_

"_It was sad!" Roach tried hard to protest, but he knew he looked a bit sad. He was a soldier and crying at The Notebook didn't make him look all that brave._

"_Of course it was." The smirk had not left Ghost's lips, and it was starting to piss Roach off because he knew now why Ghost wanted to watch the film...so Ghost could get a good laugh of how it would make Roach cry. Instead of defending himself, Roach just got up and left, making his way to the bedroom the two shared. Ghost tilted his head, confused, before he followed him. When he made his way into the bedroom, he saw Roach getting ready for bed, "You like the film?"_

_Roach rolled his eyes, but decided to go along, "Yeah, I did."_

"_It's okay, I guess. Not really my thing." Ghost copied Roach, and started getting ready for bed._

_Roach looked over and watched Ghost, carefully, "What are you planning?"_

_Ghost looked up, tilting his head. He had a little playful smile on his lips, "Nothing."_

_Roach really didn't want to smile, but when he saw Ghost tilting his head with that smile, being all cute, he couldn't help but smile back, and the anger left him, "Fuck sake!"_

_Ghost's smile grew, "What?"_

"_I hate when you do that!"_

_Ghost made his way over to Roach, wrapping his arms around Roach's hips, pulling them closer to together, "Do what?"_

"_Stop smiling like that!"_

_Ghost didn't stop, and again the smile grew, "Why? Don't you like my smile?" Ghost pretends to pout, as if Roach had upset him._

_Roach put his head on Ghost's chest, "Yes, I love your smile...that's the problem."_

_Ghost kissed the top of Roach's head, as his smile returned, "Why is that a problem?"_

_Ghost could feel the smirk on Roach's lip, and he lifted up Roach's head with his finger under his chin, "Why is it a problem?" Ghost repeats the question from not getting an answer the first time._

_Roach gave a soft smile, "Because, I can never be mad at you when I see that smile."_

_Ghost pulled them into a soft kiss, and pulled away, but only leaving their lips inches apart, "I don't see that as a problem."_

_Roach smirked, "You wouldn't."_

_The two were laying in bed, Roach was lying his head on Ghost's chest, as he messed with Ghost's snail trail. An interesting thought made its way through his mind, causing a loud sigh to escape his lips, which caught the attention of Ghost, "What's on your mind, bug?"_

_Roach looked up at Ghost, shrugging, which made Ghost more intrigued, "Come on, something's got you thinking."_

_Roach sat up, looking down at Ghost, "You ever, like, wonder what happens when you...die?" _

_Ghost narrowed his eyes, "Why's that on your mind?"_

_Again, Roach shrugged, "I don't know, that film, just makes me think."_

_Ghost gave Roach a loving smile, "I like to believe that we go to a place, where we were most happiest." _

_Roach tilted his head, thinking, "Like a memory?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Like Titanic?" Roach couldn't help but smirk, as he asked the question._

"_No, not like fricking Titanic." Ghost said, rolling his eyes._

"_But, that's what happens at the end of Titanic."_

_Ghost rolled his eyes as he pulled Roach back down, so he was again lying on his chest, "Go to sleep."_

"_But..." Roach couldn't finish, as Ghost wouldn't let him, "Go to sleep."_

_Roach smirked, he leaned up, giving Ghost a quick peck, "Good night."_

_Ghost looked down at Roach, with a soft smile, "Good night, bug."_

Ghost was walking into the mess hall, about to get some breakfast with Roach, when MacTavish comes up to him, almost out of breath, "I need you in my office."

Ghost looked baffled, "What for?"

MacTavish didn't look happy at all, which caused a small panic from Ghost, "Just follow me."

Ghost gulped hard as he followed MacTavish. Roach saw the two and tried to get Ghost's attention, but couldn't, before he had left the mess hall. When they arrived, Ghost took a deep breath. As MacTavish opened the door, Ghost's mouth fell open with his eyes wide when he saw Shepherd standing there.

* * *

**Sorry this ones a bit short hopeful the next chapter will be a little bit longer :)**

**Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost slowly walked in, a million things running through his mind on why Shepherd was here, and what worried him the most all involved Roach in some way. When he reached the desk, Ghost saluted Shepherd, as he stood behind the desk.

"At ease, solider." Shepherd said, a small smile that just read as fake, "Both of you, sit down."

At the same time, Ghost and MacTavish sat in the chairs. Ghost's heart was beating fast, he was really starting to freak out that this was going to have some do with Roach.

"I'm sorry to inform you both that Private First Class Joseph Allen will no longer be joining the one four one, he's KIA."

"How sir?" MacTavish asked, concerned.

"You two know the undercover mission he was sent on, looks like Makarov used him to make it look like an American attack, causing the Russians to declare war. We can't let that happen." Shepherd opened up his laptop, which was connected to some special satellite, and showed them pictures of the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport. He showed them pictures of Russian news about how they wanted war on America. Both sat there, shocked and horrified by what they were being shown.

"The Russians aren't gonna let this massacre go unanswered, it's gonna get bloody." Ghost said. How could Shepherd expect nothing to come from this?

"Too right mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. No one's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach."

Shepherd uploads some more things on the computer, showing the casualty list, tagging Allen's profile, some more pictures of the crime scene are showed. Then a picture of empty ammunition shells used in the assault are shown. Shepherd types some things and the picture of the ammunition is being traced and analyzed.

"Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American." The man looks over the computer, looking emotionless.

"We're the only ones who know it was Makarov's op. Our credibility died with Allen. We need proof." MacTavish says, looking over at Ghost, who was sitting there watching the computer screen. As something popped up on the screen [Match Found – Place Of Origin Brazil], then the screen traces the ammunition's origin to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, then tracks a man along with it, Alejandro Rojas, along with some others.

"Alejandro Rojas" Shepherd said in a stern tone.

"Never heard of him, sir" MacTavish said, watching Shepherd carefully.

"You know him as Alex the Red. He supplied the assault."

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means..."

MacTavish was cut off by Shepherd, "He's our ticket to Makarov, which also means your team's heading to Brazil, MacTavish."

Ghost walked into his room where collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe what mess the world was in, but what made his part of it better, was the man lying next to him.

"How'd it go?" Roach asked, leaning up on his elbow.

Ghost sighed loudly, "You don't want to know."

"I asked for a reason."

Ghost sat up and started telling Roach everything that had been going on, and what he had found out in the meeting.

_Toad waited at the end of the corridor, it was this time last night he watched as Roach made his way into Ghost's room. He stood there for what felt like hours, with a million things running through his mind, but in the end, it all came down to one thing, and it was what he thought all along. Making it back to his room, Toad searched through his room until he came across a camcorder. He checked it over, making sure that everything worked, and when it did, Toad came up with a plan. The next day, Toad was standing at the end of the corridor in the barracks, watching everybody head for breakfast. When everybody was back, Toad crept into Ghost's room, and looked round for a place to hide the camera. When he found the perfect spot, he hide the camera and left the room, making sure no one was around, before he left. All day, he felt nervous that he would get caught. That whole night, he tossed and turned that Roach or Ghost would find the camera. The next day he reversed his plan, waiting for everybody to go from breakfast, before he crept in and retrieved the camera. When he found the camera was still there, he took a deep breath, thankful neither had found it. This morning, he didn't go to breakfast, instead he went straight to his room, to watch what was on the camera._

Toad was lying on his bed, flipping through some random magazine, until Meat came bursting through the door with a big smile on his face, "What you up to?"

Toad narrowed his eyes, as he held up the magazine, "What does it look like?"

Meat mockingly laughed, "I'm bored."

Toad rolled his eyes, "That's nice, for you."

Meat sat there and looking around Toad's room, until he came across something that seemed of interest. He carefully watched Toad, and waited for a time to take it, but noticed it would be too hard with Toad in the room. Getting bored of Toad just sitting there flipping through the magazine, Meat left.

Meat was getting out the shower when he noticed Toad walk in, reminding him of the camera, so he quickly rushed out and went to steal the camera from Toad. When he made it back it to his room, he sat on the bed and played the video. He felt his mouth drop when he saw what was on the camera. For a while it was just Ghost sitting there, then Roach walked in, making Meat confused. Then, when he watched what the two did, he felt wrong and couldn't believe that two people he thought himself so close to, were doing _that_. They were a team, and that this was going on behind everybody's back, shocked him. All of a sudden, things started making sense of how close the two were, how they spent almost all their free time together. Meat was about to go out and get Toad, to tell him that he had stolen the camera and watched it, but a knock came at the door, making him jump. Looking around, he shoved the camera under his bed, and he went to open the door. He felt himself calming when he saw it was Royce at the door, "We got a briefing."

Meat nodded and followed Royce to the briefing room.

When he walked in, he saw Roach and Ghost sitting together at the front, narrowing his eyes as watched the two. He could tell that they were flirting, and he couldn't believe they were doing in front of MacTavish, in front of everybody and acting like its okay. When they sat down, MacTavish stood, talking and pointing to pictures at the front, and parts of a map.

"At 0400, we're heading Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to track down Alejandro Rojas. He's the proof we need to prove Makarov was behind the attack at the Russian airport. You have time to do whatever you need, before we go."

Everybody stood and went off to do whatever was needed. Meat sat there, watching Ghost and Roach leave. He felt betrayed by them; they were his teammates, but they had this huge lie. He was meant to trust them; but how could he when they were doing _that _behind his back? He just couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea of his 'friends' being a 'couple'.

Roach was in the armory, getting his guns ready, when Meat walked in.

Roach gave him a smile, "Hey."

Meat looked over, but didn't return the smile, as he just walked past him, and over to select weapons. Roach looked baffled as he watched Meat, "What's up?"

Meat didn't look at Roach, "Nothing." his voice was stern.

"You sure?"

Meat, this time, turned to face Roach, "What do you think of two guys being...together?" You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Roach gulped hard. He had no idea what to say, and he felt scared of why Meat was asking such a random question. Then it popped in to Roach's head, the only reason Meat must be asking is because he knows, and without realizing, Roach had said the words "Do you know?"

Meat looked pissed, as he nodded, "Yes."

Roach felt his heart beating faster, he was losing air, "Are you gonna tell anybody?"

Meat sat on a bench as he placed his face in his hands. Roach watched him carefully, waiting for him to say anything. When Meat was done thinking, he looked back up and at Roach, "We're a team, how could you keep this kind of secret? We're supposed to trust each other."

"You don't need to know what I do in my spare time to trust me."

"I thought we were friends."

Roach walked over and sat by Meat, "We are."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was scared." Roach looked down as he started messing with his fingers, not daring to look at Meat.

"Scared of what?"

"What you might say."

"Roach, I'd never judge you, you're my friend, and I'll love you, no matter what, but it hurts that you could keep something like this from me."

Roach looked up at Meat, shocked, "You don't care?"

"What you do in your spare time has nothing to do with me, and to be honest, I'm not that surprised by _you._"

Meat looked at Roach with a little smirk, but the last part made Roach raise his brows, "By me?"

"Yeah, you like hugs way too much for a straight guy."

"Are you kidding me?" Roach rolled his eyes, "So, you're shocked by Ghost?"

Meat nodded, with raised brows, "Yeah, pretty much." Meat pulled Roach into a hug, "I love you man, and I don't care who you fuck." Meat pulled back from the hug, keeping Roach at arm's length, "Just know you can tell me anything."

Roach couldn't stop the huge grin, as he pulled Meat back into the hug.

"Just one thing." Meat said causing Roach to pull back from the hug and look at Meat oddly.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought of me...like...I'm...hot?"

Roach rolled his eyes, "Oh my God!" Roach got up and made his way out, with Meat following, repeating the question until they got to their rooms.

Roach walked in to see Ghost lying there; he sat on the edge of the bed, with a small smile, "You were right."

"About what?" Ghost raised his brows confused.

"They won't care."

This caused Ghost to sit up, "What are you on about?"

"Meat knows, and he doesn't care."

Ghost pinched the bridge of his noise, he couldn't believe how difficult this was, "Meat knows what?"

"About me and you."

Ghost's eyes went wide, "What!?"

Roach saw straight away, the anger in Ghost's face, and backed away, "He doesn't care." Roach whispered the words, hoping to not piss Ghost off more.

"Oh, fucking great, cause I'm sure that when he wants something, he won't fucking blackmail us with it. I can't fucking believe you!"

"I didn't tell him." Roach was shocked how Ghost would just blame him.

"Then how the fuck did he find out!?"

Roach titled his head, quickly left the room, and went to knock on Meat's door. When he got no answer, he walked in to see Meat was already asleep, and with tomorrow's mission, Roach didn't feel like waking him, "I'll ask him tomorrow, after the op." Roach left, and made his way back to Ghost's room. When he walked in, he saw how pissed off Ghost still was, "So?"

"He's asleep."

Ghost got up and was about to leave, until Roach grabbed him, "Where you going?"

"To ask Meat how the fuck he knows."

"Ask him tomorrow, we've got that mission, and we need the sleep." Roach pulled Ghost to the bed, "Calm down, okay? He doesn't care, and we can talk to him tomorrow, after the mission, about it, because he won't have time to tell people until we come back from Brazil anyway."

Ghost finally smiled, "How are you so okay about this?"

"Because you were right."

"But, Roach, I was just guessing."

"I know...but it helped to know that he doesn't care, and that he still wants to be my friend."

Ghost softly kissed Roach, "I love you."

Roach smiled, "I know."

Ghost shook his head smirking as he lay down with Roach in the bed, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help **


	4. Chapter 4

MacTavish, Roach, and a driver had been tailing a white van in Rio de Janerio, hoping that it would give them some leads on where Rojas was, or Rojas' assistant.

"Ghost, the plates are a match." MacTavish spoke into the radio.

"Copy. Any sign of Rojas' right hand man?" Ghost said, as he waited down some other street for Roach and MacTavish to, hopefully, get some information on Rojas.

"Negative. They've stopped twice already. No sign of him." As MacTavish finished, the van pulled up in front of a building, "Wait. They've stopped again, standby."

Watching carefully, Roach and MacTavish see two men get out of the white van, and approach Rojas' assistant. Watching closely, they see the two men are holding guns. The assistant walks up to them with his hands up.

"Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him..." MacTavish said, as he watched the two men get closer to the assistant. Before they could do anything, Rojas' assistant pulls out a Desert Eagle and fires at the two men, another man coming from behind the van, also gets shot by Rojas' assistant.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!" MacTavish yells through the radio.

With that, the guy turns and fires at the car MacTavish and Roach were in.

"Get down, get down!" MacTavish yells, as he ducks behind the seats. Roach ducks behind the dashboard of the car, the car horn beeps loudly, as the driver's head hits the steering wheel, blood everywhere, as the driver is shot in the head.

MacTavish looks up to see the man running away, "He's getting away! Roach let's go, let's go!"

They both quickly jump out the car, and make chase for Rojas' assistant, running through the streets of Rio de Janeiro. Roach held onto his ACR tightly. Civilians dashed through the streets, screaming and trying to dodge to a safe place, away from the people with guns.

"Ghost! Our driver's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off, if you can!" MacTavish orders.

"Roger, I'm on my way!" Ghost made a quick run for it, trying hard to get through the crowds, to cut the man off. Luckily, Ghost made it in time, causing Rojas' assistant into an alley way.

"He went into the alley!" Ghost yells, as they all make their way down the alley.

"Non-lethal take downs only! We need him alive!" MacTavish said. He needed to make sure no one made any stupid mistakes, and killed him, making this mission more hopeless.

MacTavish sees the perfect opportunity, and sees Roach is the furthest in front, "Roach! Take the shot! Go for his leg!"

Roach takes a deep breath, as he aims his gun, looking down the sight. He slides it down the assistant's leg and shoots the man right in the calf, making him fall to the ground.

"He's down!" MacTavish says, and they all make their way over, weapons still aimed, so he doesn't try anything funny.

A garage door opens, and MacTavish stands there, calling Roach over. As Roach makes his way over, he sees Ghost, feeling a bit worried. He always did when Ghost would interrogate someone. He hated it, how he couldn't see Ghost's face under that fucking mask, making it harder to see what he was feeling or even thinking.

"Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat and Royce, and check the favela for any sign of Rojas. That's where this guy was headed." MacTavish orders. He felt worried when he caught Roach, just looking back at Ghost. He bent down, "Roach, he's fine, now go."

Roach just gave a quick nod, and made his way over to Meat and Royce to tell them the plan. Roach looks behind him, as he hears MacTavish close the door.

"Let's go. Remember, there are civilians in the favela. Watch your fire out there." Royce said, as they made their way to the favela. They get to a little edge with a small drop, the three looked around to see the favela was quiet, packed with civilians, that would just get in the way.

"Meat, get theses civvies out of here!" Royce said, looking back at Meat.

"Roger that." Meat had a little smile on his face, as he jumps down the drop, and fires his gun into the air, "Este lugar não é seguro!"

From the fire of Meat's gun, it didn't take long for the Militia to show up from every direction, and the three quickly made it to cover, as they were fired on from every direction.

"Bravo Six, be advised, we've engaged enemy militia in the lower village." Royce said, in to the radio, warning MacTavish and Ghost. Royce looked around to see Roach looking around, and like himself, was about to dodge into a building for cover.

"Roach! I'm with you! Watch the rooftops! Go!" Royce yelled through the radio. With that shout, Roach made quick for the building in front of him. Royce looked around to see he had lost Meat, which meant he must be making his way through the village.

"Royce, gimme a sitrep! Over!" MacTavish came through the radio.

Royce looked around, as he made a run for a building for cover. When he made it, he saw Roach again, but no Meat, "Lots of militia, but no sign of Rojas over here! Over!"

"Copy that! Keep searching! Let me know if you see him! Out!"

Royce resumed looking for a way out of this village. As he looked over to Roach, he noticed he had an excellent chance to make a run for it, "Roach! Move up! Let's go!"

As Royce moved up, he saw Meat making his way across, and just before he got there, Royce saw Meat get shot, right in the chest, and fall to the ground with his clothes dying a deep red. He feels his whole world stop for a minute, as he watches Meat fall to the ground. He swears, as he fell, Meat looked right at him, with such a sorrowful face. Royce felt he should run to him and save him, but he knew that, deep down, there was no hope. Royce knew he had to inform everybody, and he spoke into the radio, "Meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down!"

Ghost looks over at MacTavish with such disbelief, and the two feel lost for a moment, as they stand there, in silence, for what felt like forever.

Roach looked back to see Royce just standing there. The two were best friends, and Roach needed to get through to Royce, otherwise he'd be making it through this alone, "Royce! Move up!" Roach yells, as he just watches Royce stand there. "Royce! Come on!"

Royce looks up to see Roach yelling for him to move. He sees Roach giving him covering fire. Royce makes a run for it; as they meet up, Royce looks around, "We'll have to split up, spread them out a little."

Roach just nods along, as he sees more tangos walking across the rooftops, making their way towards the two camping in the building.

"I'll go this way and meet up back there." Royce shoves the map back in his pocket, and the two make a run for it. Roach makes his way through, avoiding enemy fire. He sees the meeting spot, and speeds up. He runs around the corner, safe from fire, and waits for Royce.

Looking around the corner, he sees Royce coming towards him. Taking a deep breath, he keeps covering fire for Royce. Seemingly, out of nowhere, Royce is shot in the hip and falls to the ground from the pain and loss of blood. Roach tries to make it to him, hoping to save his friend. In the corner of his eye, he sees a sniper aiming at Royce. Roach tries to kill him before he kills Royce. Roach shoots and hits him right in the head, thanks to the scope on his ACR. His mind reeling, looking to Royce, he sees he was too late; Royce had been shot in the head. Roach couldn't believe it, two men lost. Coming back to his sense, he can hear the screaming of the militia, and he runs back around the corner, making his way into some sort of alley splitting the favela in two, where he conveys the news of Royce to MacTavish.

"Roach, we've got Rojas' location! He's heading west, along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side, keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out." MacTavish said.

As soon as he was finished, Ghost had him pinned up against the wall, "What the fuck? On his own?!"

MacTavish pushed him off, "Yes, Ghost! He's a damn good solider, it's his job!"

"He's gonna die out there! Meat and Royce are already gone! What makes you think he's gonna make it?"

"It's a tough call, Ghost, but it had to be done. We need this guy for information, we don't have time for back up! I'm your CO, I don't have to explain myself to you! Now, we need to move out!"

Roach heads west, up some stairs, and makes his way further into the favela. He hears the barks of a dog, and quickly looks around, but before he can shoot, he's knocked to the ground, with a big black dog snapping at his face. He pulls the dog's face back, as he tried mightily to get his hands right. Once he does, Roach snaps the dogs neck, as he pushes him off him and rolls him to the side, "Fucking dogs." he whispers to himself. Roach continues further in, and some civilian runs up to him, trying to pull him away, as he shouts something in Portuguese, "Cara, correr, sair daqui."

Roach tried to push the man away, but the man wouldn't leave, until he saw the militia coming from where he made his getaway from the streets to the fevela.

"Roach, this is their territory, and they know it well! Keep an eye open for ambush positions, and check your corners!" MacTavish says, as Roach makes his way to the favela.

Even though Ghost didnt think so, MacTavish was worrying about the guy; he was all alone in an unknown terriorty. MacTavish couldnt lose three men on one mission.

Roach scooted across some rooftops, where he gets ambushed by two people with RPG's. He ducks into a building for some cover, thinking of a way to kill them both. He comes across a little hole in the roof, where he has a perfect view of where the RPG's are. Roach waits for them to show their faces, then shoots, killing them both. Their lifeless bodies fall off the rooftops, signailling to the others they were dead.

"Roach! Watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs, and machine guns posistioned up high! We're taking heavy fire from the militia here, but I'm still tracking Rojas! He's gone into a building! Ghost you see him?" MacTavish said.

"Roger that, he's climbing onto a roof carrying a black duffel bag!" Ghost yelled. both things made Roach speed up and made him hope that he would get there in time and cut Rojas off.

"Well, that ought to slow him down! Roach, we're keeping him from doubling back! Keeping moving to intercept! Go! Go!"

Roach tried harder to get through the militia, but with every corner he turned, he ended up in a new challlenge. It was turning out to be about a thousand militia against one man, but Roach could feel himself getting closer, making him fight harder.

"Keep going! Rojas is still headed towards your side of the favela!" MacTavish yelled.

"Roach! Dont let the militia pin you down for too long! Use your flashbangs on them!" Ghost yelled, and Roach could hear the worry in Ghost's voice, making him roll his eyes. He couldn't imagine the panic Ghost felt know, but he pretty much knew Ghost was terrified for him.

"I've lost sight of him again! Ghost, talk to me!" MacTavish was yelling, and sounding annoyed. Roach again rolled his eyes, Ghost worried so much about him, sometimes he wasn't paying full attention to what he should be doing, which made Roach panic. The whole pattern was a big circle with them two worrying for each other.

"I'm onto him! He's trying to double back through the alleys below!" Ghost was panicked.

"Roger that! Stay on him!"

Roach, again was making his way further through the favela, getting closer to his target, but one thought kept running through his head; if he didnt make it in time, they could lose him, just like that.

"I've got a visual on Rojas! He's cutting through the market!" Ghost said.

"Roger that! I'll head for the rooftops, and try to cut him off on the right! He's gonna have no choice but to head west!" MacTavish ordered.

"I'm taking a lot of fire from the militia, I don't think I can track him through the market! I'm gonna have to find another way around!"

It wasn't long after until Ghost and MacTavish were once again yelling at each other about where Rojas was, and how close Roach should be, the whole thing was hectic.

"Be advised, I'm about half a click east of the market. I can see Rojas running across the rooftops on my right side!" Ghost yelled.

"Roger that! Roach! We're still corralling him closer to your side of the hill! Keep an eye open for Rojas! He's making his way across the rooftops!" You could hear the clear worry in both their voices, scared they could lose their target.

"Sir, I've got Rojas in my sights! We can go for a clean leg shot! We can end it here!" Ghost sounds determined.

"Negative! We can't risk it! Do NOT engage!" MacTavish ordered.

"Bollocks! Roger that!" Ghost was starting to feel stressed, this place was a mess, the place was a maze.

"Roach! Keep moving uphill! I've cut him off! He's got nowhere to go, but west over the rooftops in your area! Roach, he knows the area well, but we can trap him here! Don't stop! Go! Go!"

Roach felt his heart beat picking up, as he tried hard to trap Rojas, so they could capture him and get the information.

"Roach! I've spotted Rojas, he's making a run for it! He's headed your way!" MacTavish yelled, the words made Roach speed up and head for the direction to cut him off.

Ghost and MacTavish tried their best to steer him in right way, so he can't escape, needing Roach to keep pushing him the final right way.

"And don't shoot him! We need him alive and unharmed! Roach, we're going to cut him off at the summit, keep pushing him that way! Go! Go!" MacTavish made sure the two knew not to shoot him.

"Ghost, he's going for that motorcycle!" MacTavish yells.

"No, he's not!" Ghost's voice was stern, as he headed for Rojas.

"Nice! He's breaking to the right again! Roach, if you see him, do not shoot him! I need him unharmed! We've got eyes on Rojas - wait! Shite! He's headed back towards you! He's on the move, and headed your way! Go! Go! Roach, keep pushing him uphill! Don't let him double back!" MacTavish was clearly worried in losing the target, and pushed them both to keep going forward.

The whole mission was tense, as MacTavish yelled for them to keeping moving forward, and for them to try there hardest to trap Rojas.

"Roach! He's jumped another fence, and he's still headed towards your end of the favela! Keep moving up! Go! Go!" MacTavish said, making Roach more tense, as he made his way through.

"Where is he, where is he?" Ghost asked, baffled.

"Got a visual! He's over there, sliding down the tin rooftops!" MacTavish says.

"I've got another clear leg shot!" Ghost, again sounding determined, thinking it best to wound the target.

"Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out, with all this militia breathing down your neck! I need him unharmed!" MacTavish yelled, making it clear he didn't want the target harmed.

Roach makes it to the summit, where he can see Ghost coming around a corner, also making his way to the summit.

"Ghost, I'm going far right!" MacTavish says.

"Roger that! He's gonna get away!" Ghost could feel his heart panicking, as he looked around.

"No, he's not!" MacTavish's voice was cool and clear, as Ghost and Roach both saw Rojas at the top of a three story house, but then MacTavish broke through a window and tackled Rojas over the edge, falling on top of a car parked on the street.

Ghost walked over smirking, "Style points? About 7."

"Mate, that's a ten right there, smashing through that window doesn't get better then that." MacTavish gets on the radio with command, "Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat we have got the package."

As MacTavish and Roach got the package ready, Ghost called for exfil, "Command, ready for dust off. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol-Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own." Ghost looked over to MacTavish and Roach, worried as they heard the yells and cries of the militia heading their way.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy :) thank you for the lovely reviews, also sorry for how long its been life's been a bit busy lately hopefully I'll get back to updating more regularly **

**Thank you JacksOnlyWench for all your help :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry everybody it feels like forever since I've updated but I finally have and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Ghost had been trying hard to get someone on the line, but had no hope with the U.S on lock down, thanks to the Russian invasion on the East Coast, which was making it damn near impossible for them to get any transport out of here.

"We're sorry. All lines are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try your call again later." was all Ghost got out of the female automated operator.

"I can't get anyone on the horn." Ghost said.

"The Russians must have copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America." MacTavish shook his head, trying to think of some way for the three to get out.

"And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Looks like we're all out of friends." Ghost shook his head, pacing up and down. The three had no way out of this place, and a million people after them.

MacTavish abandoned the wall he was leaning on, looking both Roach and Ghost, with a slight smirk, "I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?"

Ghost and Roach shared a look, as MacTavish got in contact with someone.

"All we got outta Rojas is, the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag." Ghost said, after MacTavish was done contacting whoever.

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch the psychopath, let's hang him from a tree." MacTavish laughed, as he walked past Ghost, making his way to their new extraction point. Ghost shook his head as he followed MacTavish.

The three start making their way through, trying to get to the extraction point as soon as possible, but it wasn't going to be that easy, as they could see more militia moving towards them.

"Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back." Ghost said, looking around to find them almost being trapped.

"We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let's go!" MacTavish yelled, as he kept pushing forward.

Ghost looked behind him to see Rojas running away, "What about Rojas?"

MacTavish turned to see Ghost, then smirked "The streets'll take care of him."

"Works for me." Ghost smirked; he wasn't against that at all.

MacTavish gets Nikolai on the line, "Nikolai! We're at the top of the favela, surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market! Do you copy, over!"

"Okay, my friend, I am on the way." Nikolai confirmed.

"Everyone get ready! Lock and load!" MacTavish yelled, as they made their way up a small hill, and almost immediately are ambushed by militia.

"Let's do this!" Ghost said with a smile on his face, he did love the adrenaline that ran through him when he was in situations like this.

They continue making there way further up, pushing past the militia.

"Tangos on ground level; dead ahead!" Ghost yelled, as he aimed, taking out more of the militia.

"We've gotta get to the helicopter! Head through the gate to the market! Move!" MacTavish shouted, as the three made to move further up, closer to the LZ.

Ghost looked around to see more moving in on them, "Contact! Foot mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south!"

"Technical comin' in from the south!" Ghost shouts, as he takes cover behind some fencing.

"We got another technical! Take it out!" MacTavish yells, as he ducks behind an old burned out car.

Roach looks to see both Ghost and MacTavish pinned by the technicals. Getting up, he aims and fires, taking the gunner in the head, falling from from the truck.

Ghost notices, looking over the fence, sees an RPG on the ground. He grabs it and fires at the one technical left, then shoots the other, so no one else can use it again. Two massive explosions knock some of the militia back, thinning them out.

MacTavish notices this is the opportune time for them to move up, and the three push towards the street.

"Head through the gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!" MacTavish shouts, as Ghost and Roach both follow him. They come to a small hill, leading them down to some sort of yard. Luckily for them, more militia wait. Taking them out, they make their way through the yard.

"Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes!" MacTavish said, as he made a run for it; Ghost and Roach somewhat close behind.

The come to a cross street, "Roach! Lay down fire on the intersection! Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market."

Reaching the top of the street, a shootout rages across a grassy yard. Quickly, another technical appears, but MacTavish destroys it with explosions. Once again, eliminating most of the militia with it. Pushing through the few that are left, they make it to the market.

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!" MacTavish makes his way left, leaving for them to spread out the militia.

Ghost heads right, coming across more militia, "Contacts above us at 11 o'clock, firing blind."

"Tango coming out of the shack on the right!" MacTavish yelled towards Roach, who quickly turned and hit the Tango across the head with the butt of his gun, knocking the man out. They push their way through the market, coming to a few houses, running through; they can see Nikolai arrive in a Pave Low helicopter.

"There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dust off!" MacTavish speeds up, making it closer to the LZ.

"That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!" Nikolai shouts, sounding panicked.

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!" MacTavish speeds up even more, making it through the houses, until they could reach the small, little soccer field where the Pave Low would be landing. As they come across the open area, it becomes inundated with RPG's and gunfire.

"It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!"

"Nikolai! Wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!" MacTavish yells, as he takes cover to fight the incoming militia.

"Very well, I will meet you there! Good Luck!" Nikolai flies the Pave Low away.

MacTavish looks around to see where they could route to the secondary LZ, knowing they need to be quick. He notices a small path to the rooftops, "Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops! This way!"

They quickly eliminate the incoming militia and clamber the rooftops, heading towards the Pave Low.

"Let's go, let's go!" MacTavish shouts, leading the three over the rooftops.

"My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" Nikolai says, as he flies he Pave Low over them to the LZ.

MacTavish rolls his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!"

"We're running out of rooftop!" Ghost yells, panicking.

"We can make it! Go, go, go!"

Jumping across more rooftops, they can see Nikolai's Pave Low coming across a huge gap. Roach can feel his heart beating faster, as he jumps high in the air, making for the rooftop on the other side. He prayed in his head he'd make it, that his feet would land on the other side; but no, he just about misses it. Grabbing on to the edge, he sees MacTavish dive for him to try and stop him from falling, but he missed his hand, and all the air left Roach's body as he fell, hitting the ground hard. Pain ran through his head, and soon everything went black.

MacTavish watched Ghost, and knew perfectly well what he was going to do. Before he did, MacTavish grabbed his arm, "Don't be stupid, Ghost!"

Ghost pulled his arm free, "I cant leave him!" Ghost quickly found a way for him to jump down. Once down, he ran over to Roach, quickly shaking him, "Fuck sake, Roach, come on!"

Roach's eyes flickered open, and felt shocked to see Ghost, "What...what happened?"

"Explain later, come on!" Ghost grabbed Roach, and pulled him up. Looking around, he searched, needing a way for the two to make it back to the rooftops.

"Ghost! Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" MacTavish warned. Sometimes he really did hate Ghost! "There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops!"

Ghost just rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, you fucking think, MacTavish.' he whispered to himself. He finally saw an escape route. Ghost held on tight to Roach, "Come on! This way, bug!"

Roach's mind was a blur, he couldn't understand how Ghost was here, but right now, he couldn't think about it; he needed to make it back to the Pave Low. Him and Ghost started sprinting through the buildings.

"We're circling the area, but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!" MacTavish yelled; he was starting to worry not being able to see either of them.

Ghost and Roach ran down some narrow alley, through some broken house, which leads them to the rooftops.

"I see you! Jump down the rooftops, and meet us south of your position! Go!" MacTavish watched the two run across the rooftops, making there way closer to the Pave Low, a little spark of hope raised in his chest.

"Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!" Nikolai yelled, making the spark of hope, once again, disappear.

"Come on, you two." MacTavish whispered to himself as he watched them.

"Come on, we've got thirty seconds." Nikolai informed MacTavish.

"We're running on fumes here! You've got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn Left and jump down! Come on!" MacTavish couldn't believe it, it was so close for them to miss the Pave Low, and they'd be stuck here, and he'd lose four men in one day.

Ghost and Roach slid down the rooftop, smashing through a plate glass window, run through an open door where they could see the Pave Low, just across a rooftop. They make a run for it and Roach sees his has to jump once again. He starts feeling his heart beating faster...again.

"Jump for it!" MacTavish yells.

"Go first, bug!" Ghost pushes Roach forward. As he lifts himself of the ground, and makes it to the ladder, Roach lets out a deep breath when he feels his hands grab onto the ladder. He had made it, but the worry wasn't over, as he looks back he sees Ghost jumping. Not shocking, Ghost makes it. Roach, again takes a deep breath, he couldn't believe the stress he was feeling.

"Nikolai, we got 'em, get us out of here." MacTavish said, as he sat down, sighing, thankful.

"Where to my friend?"

"Just get us to the sub..."

When they finally arrived at the base, MacTavish jumped off the helicopter and headed over to thank Nikolai for coming to their rescue; he saw Ghost and Roach walking away. He quickly shouted, "Ghost! My office, now!"

Roach looked up to Ghost, baffled, as he wondered why Ghost was needed by MacTavish, but Ghost had no idea, and just shrugged at Roach, making his way to MacTavish's office.

Ghost was waiting for about thirty minutes, before MacTavish finally came in, "What took you so long?" Ghost asked, as he put his cigarette out.

MacTavish sighed, "You fucked up, Ghost!"

"What?" Ghost narrowed his eyes, carefully watching MacTavish make his way across the room.

"You shouldn't have jumped down after Roach!"

Ghost stood up, sending the chair to the floor, "I couldn't of just left him!"

MacTavish sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Ghost, you wouldn't have done it for anybody else...only Roach! The guy is a solider, he doesn't need you protecting him all the time, and if you keep babying him, I...I will get him transferred."

Ghost was speechless. MacTavish watched him, waiting for some witty comment. When it didn't happen, MacTavish carried on, "You judged me when I didn't give Roach back up in the favela, and then you jumped down after him. I can't worry that every time I may lose Roach, I'm going to lose you to!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about Roach...I'll protect him!"

"No, Ghost! I'm the Captain, your my team. I understand how you feel about him, but you do what I say! No questions...just do it!"

Ghost turned around, not wanting to listen anymore, "Fuck you!"

MacTavish calmed his voice, knowing yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he didn't know what, actually, would get through, "Ghost, it will get you both killed one day. You have to trust him, that his own abilities can save him."

Ghost left, without saying anything, but he knew MacTavish was right; he had to stop trying to always save Roach, and understand Roach was capable enough to make it on his own, but Ghost couldn't help but feel like Roach was his responsibility.

* * *

**Thank you JacksOnlyWench **

**Thanks everybody for all the lovely reviews **


End file.
